


Find Your Courage

by writemydreams



Series: Find Your Courage [1]
Category: D (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: Ruiza is tired of Asagi dragging him to the same cafe everyday just to see Tsunehito. So he decides to break the routine and tell Tsunehito how Asagi feels about him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in spring/summer of 2013. I joined the craze of writing a coffee shop AU.

**Title:** Find Your Courage  
 **Author:**[](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/) **write_my_dreams**  
 **Pairing:** Asagi x Tsunehito  
 **Genre:** AU, humor, fluff  
 **Warning/Disclaimer:** Nothing to warn about. D, unfortunately, doesn't belong to me.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Chapters:** 1/5  
 **Summary:** Ruiza is tired of Asagi dragging him to the same cafe everyday just to see Tsunehito. So he decides to break the routine and tell Tsunehito how Asagi feels about him.  
 **Author's Comment:** I didn't feel well on Sunday/Monday so was thinking of cute things while feeling sorry for myself. I quick typed it up so I could have something to post today. Happy birthday to Tsunehito!

Ruiza sighed as he watched Asagi staring at Tsunehito with a lovesick expression on his face. He wasn’t quite sure _why_ his best friend liked the redheaded barista so much when they barely spoke. Asagi’s general conversation with Tsunehito consisted of him ordering coffee, sometimes other food, and making awkward small talk then babbling about cats since that’s what he did when he got nervous and being around Tsunehito (or people he liked) made him nervous. Then, inevitably, he’d shuffle back to Ruiza with his coffee and mumble about how he’d just made a fool of himself. Again. So, as the supportive best friend, it was always Ruiza’s job to reassure Asagi that he hadn’t done that, he was just nervous, that Tsunehito would look or act annoyed if he thought Asagi was bothering him, etc. This was their routine every weekday and it was driving Ruiza insane. As much as he cared for Asagi and wanted him to be happy, he was tired of going to the same café every day and doing the same thing. Something needed to change.

“Why don’t you just ask him if he’s single?”

Asagi jumped, pulling his eyes away from Tsunehito to look at his friend. “What?”

Ruiza sighed. “Just ask him if he’s single or not.”

Asagi frowned. “He’d probably think I was a stalker…”

Ruiza smirked at him. “You’ve been dragging me here for the last two months just so you can talk to Tsunehito. And look at him. How does that not make you a stalker?”

He could tell Asagi was figuring out a way to defend his actions in a way that didn’t make him seem like a stalker. It wasn’t working though. In the end, he gave up and took another sip of his coffee. Then set it down, looking triumphant as he thought of an argument. “I don’t follow him from work at least. I just come here while he’s working. And the café is a logical place to stop because it’s halfway between work and our apartments.”

That was true. “There are other cafés though. You only come here to look at him. So,” Ruiza scowled as he kicked Asagi under the table, “stop ogling him like a lovesick schoolgirl and ask him if he’s single. Then if he says yes, ask him on a date.”

“He might think I’m harassing him though,” Asagi protested.

Ruiza rolled his eyes. Asagi was always confident in his work but when it came to himself being worthy of dating or not, he was so insecure. “Or he’ll think you’re nice, which you are, and decide he should give you a chance. Also, you’re hot. Remember the schoolgirls giggling over us on the train?”

“That’s because you tripped and fell into my lap and they thought we were lovers.”

That had been awkward. It was better than falling into the creepy old man next to Asagi though. Ruiza had been positive he was staring at his ass the entire train ride. “That’s beside the point.” He set his coffee down and fixed Asagi with a stern look. “If you don’t talk to Tsunehito, someone else is going to do it and then you’ll never have a chance to date him.”

“But what if he says no?”

Ruiza resisted the urge to kick Asagi again. “Then I will buy you the biggest parfait you can eat when we have our lunch break.”  
Asagi sighed, looking indecisive as he glanced at Tsunehito again. The steady rush of customers had dwindled down and no one was in line for coffee now. Tsunehito was fiddling with the cash register, a cute look of concentration on his face. It hadn’t been working that well earlier when they had paid for their drinks. That should have given Asagi more time to talk to Tsunehito but he’d been too nervous to do anything. It’d taken a sharp elbow to his ribs to get him to talk to Tsunehito and ask him everything was all right.

 _“I’m sorry, the cash register hasn’t been working right since yesterday.”_ He’d flashed Asagi an apologetic smile (Ruiza thought his friend might faint over that) then finally gotten the machine to work. After that they’d gotten their drinks and retreated to their usual table in the corner that gave Asagi a perfect view of Tsunehito. And had their usual conversation of Ruiza pressuring Asagi to just work up his courage and ask Tsunehito if he was single. He really needed to do this soon, Tsunehito was gorgeous and Asagi wasn’t the only person impressed by him. He had his fair share of admirers from both genders coming to the café. Every day Asagi didn’t talk to him was another day where someone else could be with Tsunehito. Today, like most days, Ruiza considered talking to Tsunehito himself.

_“Hi, this is awkward and probably really creepy but are you single? My best friend has a huge crush on you and brings me to this café everyday just so he can see you but he’s too insecure to talk to you.”_

Ruiza always talked himself out of it since Asagi’s love life (or lack of) was his own business. Asagi was a grown man; he didn’t need Ruiza to ask people out for him. This wasn’t elementary school.

But today, Ruiza had had enough. He didn’t want to go through their ritual tomorrow and the next day and the next... earlier he’d thought that something needed to change, and it was true. If Asagi didn’t have the courage to ask Tsunehito himself then Ruiza would do it for him. So he got up. “I’m going to get a snack. Do you want anything else?” He glanced at Tsunehito, knowing he was the ‘anything else’ that Asagi wanted.

“No, I’m fine. Thank you.”

“All right.” Hopefully this would work in Asagi’s favor. Ruiza walked up to the counter, feeling like a kid again. They were adults and should be above this sort of behavior but for Asagi… he’d help him. Tsunehito must have given up on the cash register since he gave it dark looks every so often as he wiped down the counter. He glanced up as he saw Ruiza approaching.

“What can I get you?” Tsunehito smiled at him. Whenever he smiled Ruiza could understand why Asagi was so captivated by him.

“It’s actually for my friend.” Ruiza glanced back at Asagi, who had a look of growing horror on his face as he realized what Ruiza was doing. He gave the blonde a frantic, pleading look and shook his head. Poor Asagi.

Ruiza glanced back at Tsunehito, who looked slightly confused. “We’ve been coming to this café everyday for the past two months because he likes you so much. He always makes me come here but he’s terrified of asking you to go on a date.” He laughed awkwardly as he brushed his hair back. “Asagi… is a really good person. He’s nervous because he likes you so much but he’s not a creepy stalker or anything like that. I just… I want him to be happy, so I’m being his awkward go between because he’s too afraid to talk to you.”

Tsunehito’s eyes widened at that confession. He was quiet for a few moments as he glanced over Ruiza’s shoulder to see Asagi. The other man was currently hiding under his long hair and frantically texting. Ruiza felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. That was probably a furious message from Asagi asking what the hell he was doing. Hopefully he was helping his best friend and not dooming him to rejection. Anxious, Ruiza returned his gaze to Tsunehito. What would the barista do now?

“Asagi comes here everyday… just to see me?”

Ruiza nodded. “He does. He really likes you.”

Tsunehito smiled a little. He was obviously touched to hear that. Then that sweet smile abruptly changed into a wicked smirk. “Tell Asagi that I am single. Normally that isn’t something I’d admit to while I’m working. But,” he fell silent again as he grabbed a piece of paper. He scribbled his name, a phone number, and a time on it then gave the paper to Ruiza. “Tell Asagi to call me and ask me on a date himself. I get off work at 18:00.”

Ruiza grinned as he took the paper. “Thank you, I will. And I’ll be sure to call him later and make sure he did call you instead of chickening out.”

“I believe you,” Tsunehito laughed softly.

Ruiza returned to his table. Asagi had stopped texting and was now giving him a dark look. “What the hell?” he hissed. “What did you say to him?”

“Shut up, I helped you.” He handed the paper to Asagi. “Congratulations, lover boy. Tsunehito’s interested in you. He said you have to call him once he gets off work and ask him out yourself.”

Asagi’s hands shook as he took the paper. “I…”

“You can thank me by buying lunch.” Ruiza checked his watch. “Come on, we’re going to be later for work if you don’t get up.” He smirked as he gave Tsunehito a brief glance. “Or you could just ask him now.”

“Later… is better.”

“Fine, later. But you’re calling him today and if you make me be there with you while you call him I’m never speaking to you again.”

Asagi scowled as he carefully tucked Tsunehito’s number into his wallet. “I’m not that cowardly.”

“I had to ask Tsunehito out for you.”

“You didn’t have to! I would have done it eventually.”

“When?” Ruiza retorted.

Asagi had nothing to say in response to that. He probably didn’t know either. They took care of their trays then put on their jackets. Asagi, to Ruiza’s surprise, had the courage to wave at Tsunehito, who smiled and returned the wave.

Finally the routine had been broken and tomorrow would be different.

 **Notes**  
1) Ruiza and Asagi are only friends in this series, there's no romantic feelings between them or anything like that  
2) It was interesting to write this fic because the focus is on Asagi's feelings for Tsunehito but it's through Ruiza's eyes. Usually I don't write "bystander" fics but this one was fun to work on.  
3) Not sure how long it's going to be or what all will happen, but I wanted to post something for Tsunehito's birthday.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruiza is tired of Asagi dragging him to the same cafe everyday just to see Tsunehito. So he decides to break the routine and tell Tsunehito how Asagi feels about him.

  
**Title:** Find Your Courage

  
**Author:** [](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)[**write_my_dreams**](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/)  


  
**Pairing:** Asagi x Tsunehito

  
**Genre:** AU, humor, fluff

  
**Warning/Disclaimer:** Nothing to warn about. D, unfortunately, doesn't belong to me.

  
**Rating:** PG

  
**Chapters:** 2/5

  
**Summary:** Ruiza is tired of Asagi dragging him to the same cafe everyday just to see Tsunehito. So he decides to break the routine and tell Tsunehito how Asagi feels about him.

  
**Author's Comment:** I wrote most of this while on the shinkansen to see D's 10th anniversary. And... didn't touch it until a few days ago because I was stressed/busy and then didn't feel like working on this fic when I had new ideas to amuse me. But, I'm trying to go back and finish things instead of running off to new ideas like I usually do.  


The sticky note with Tsunehito’s number lay on the table next to Asagi’s phone. It challenged him to call the barista and had been doing so for the last hour. Asagi kept reaching for his phone then would hesitate and pull back. Would he seem desperate if he called Tsunehito the same day he received his number? Or would he seem uninterested if he didn’t call today? And worse… what if Tsunehito had changed his mind and didn’t want Asagi to call him anymore?

Asagi jumped as Minya leapt onto the table. The grey and white cat flopped down on top of the phone and sticky note. Minya then stretched out his front paws, meowing up at Asagi. He tried to put on a stern face but couldn’t at how cute his cat was. “Minya… you’re not supposed to be on the table,” he admonished. Asagi scratched Minya under the chin anyway. It was so difficult to be annoyed with any of his precious cats. He jumped again as his phone rang. For a brief, panicked moment he wondered if Tsunehito was calling. Then remembered that the barista didn’t have his phone number. So it was probably Ruiza. Minya looked confused at the sound, glancing down to see what was happening under him. Asagi gently moved him so he could pick up his phone, earning an irritated meow from the cat. He jumped off the table in favor of more peaceful places to sleep. Asagi bit his lip as he saw the call was from Ruiza. As expected.

“H-”

“Did you call Tsunehito yet?”  Ruiza cut him off as he started to greet him. There was an awkward pause as Asagi considered a way to explain his hesitation. Ruiza sighed loudly. “You haven’t called him yet, have you.” It wasn’t a question.

Asagi gave the sticky note a guilty look. “No…”

“Hang up the damn phone and call him! You’ve been longing for him for _two months_ and now that you get a chance you aren’t acting on it!” Ruiza sounded despairing.

“What if he doesn’t want me?” Asagi replied, hating how small and pitiful his voice was. He couldn’t help it though. Dating always made him insecure. One bad relationship too many had scarred him in more ways than one.

Ruiza sighed again. “Asagi… Tsunehito will adore you if you give him a chance. And he did give you his number. That counts for something, doesn’t it? Look, I know you’re insecure but if you don’t date _someone_ you’re going to end up alone and miserable with ten cats.”

“I’m not going to become the crazy cat lady,” Asagi protested.

“Asagi. You’re well on your way to becoming one.”

He smiled a little as he glanced towards the top of the couch where another of his cats was curled up to sleep. Well… he did love cats. They were always there for him. They also seemed to sense whenever he was miserable and needed a warm, furry body to cuddle up with. And purring.

“Just call Tsunehito,” Ruiza huffed. “Do I need to come over and dial his number for you?” He was sounding exasperated again.

“ _No_ ,” Asagi insisted. That would be too pathetic… even for him. He really did like Tsunehito and didn’t want to make himself seem even more awkward than he already was. Also, Ruiza would tease him forever if he had to get Asagi into contact with the barista. “I’m going to call him now. Bye, Rui.” He hung up before Ruiza had a chance to respond. Asagi picked up the sticky note with Tsunehito’s number. The digits seemed so innocuous. In truth, they weren’t. Calling this number could either make Asagi happy (if Tsunehito agreed to go on a date with him) or depressed (if he was rejected… or, most likely, made a complete fool of himself). Why was dating so difficult? It was no wonder that he worked so hard. But then he thought of how Tsunehito always smiled at him. And he had given Asagi the number so that meant he was interested in him.

The only way to find out what would happen was to call.

Asagi took a deep breath then dialed Tsunehito’s number. He had to fix the digits twice since his hand had started shaking badly enough that he kept making mistakes. Finally he was able to dial the numbers. Asagi stared at them for a moment, triple checking that they matched the numbers on the note. Then, squeezing his eyes shut, he pressed call and held the phone to his ear. As he heard the dial tone he couldn’t help but panic. What if Tsunehito was busy and couldn’t talk? How was he supposed to leave a voicemail without sounding like a babbling idiot? Or just… panicking and not saying anything? This was already a disaster! Asagi was tempted to hang up by the third ring but knew Ruiza would harass him until he talked to Tsunehito.

He almost dropped the phone as the barista answered. “Hello?”

“Ah… this is… Asagi. From the café.” Impressive—a coherent sentence.

Tsunehito laughed softly. “Hi, Asagi. I wasn’t sure if you would call me or not. Did your friend make you do it?”

Asagi blushed. That was embarrassing. “I… no.” Ruiza had pushed him to call but it had been Asagi himself who dialed the numbers and called. “Are you busy?”

“No,” Tsunehito replied. “I’m just sitting at home.”

“All right.”

“Asagi, why are you so afraid to talk to me? I always thought you were sweet… I’m sure you’re aware of the creeps that come to the café sometimes.”

Asagi did know them. It was almost always salarymen who thought they could flirt with the attractive, young barista before trudging off to their slavish lives at the office. Sometimes they would go too far and Asagi, though normally a gentle person, had to fight down violent impulses. “I… I’m aware of them. I was just… worried you wouldn’t be interested in me. Or you’d think I was just like them and trying to pick you up.”

Tsunehito laughed again. “If you were anything like them I’d never have given you my number!” He paused to recollect himself. Asagi was now squeezing his phone tightly. So Tsunehito didn’t think he was like the creepy salarymen. That was good. He’d been afraid the barista would do so. “Do you want to meet somewhere and have dinner? Or just a drink?”

Panic again. “I- yes. Where?”

“That depends,” Tsunehito’s tone was definitely flirty now. “Dinner or a drink?”

“A drink. If you’re still interested in me, I’ll take you out for dinner.” Where had that boldness come from? Asagi had obviously surprised Tsunehito as much as he’d surprised himself since there was silence on the other line.

“All right, deal. Let me just change… I’ll text you an address, okay?”

“Okay.” Asagi started fussing with the ends of his hair with his free hand. That unexpected boldness had vanished abruptly, leaving room for his anxiety to return. It’d been an embarrassingly long time since he’d asked someone out for a date. Especially someone like Tsunehito.

“I’ll see you soon,” the barista said. “Don’t be so nervous!”

Asagi took a breath. He’d been able to call Tsunehito (with Ruiza’s encouragement) so he had at least done that. Getting through the date without being a nervous wreck was the next difficult step. “I’ll try.”

Tsunehito chuckled. “All right. Bye, Asagi.” He hung up soon after. A couple minutes later Asagi got a text with an address. He knew the area the bar was in so it shouldn’t be too difficult to find. Asagi glanced down at himself, knowing he should change too. His “I <3 Cats” shirt and sweatpants were definitely not date appropriate. He got up then paused. Ruiza should know about his date.

_I called Tsunehito. We’re meeting for drinks tonight._ Asagi sent the message.

Ruiza responded almost instantly. He must have been waiting for Asagi to update him on what was happening. _Good! I told you Tsunehito would like you. Now don’t be so nervous. Don’t bring him roses either._

Asagi scowled at his phone. His love of roses was well known but he wouldn’t bring flowers to a bar. _I wasn’t going to!_

_Make sure you don’t have cat hair on your shirt either._

Asagi couldn’t help but laugh at that. _I’ll try._

_Or your pants!_

Asagi chuckled to himself as he went into his bedroom to change. Ruiza was used to the ever-present layer of cat hair on Asagi’s clothes. When you owned a pet it was difficult to leave the apartment without pet hair. Once Asagi had changed into jeans and a button-up shirt (checking that both were free of cat hair) he grabbed his jacket. He put it on, tucking his wallet and phone into his pockets before slipping into his shoes. There. Now he was ready for his date. Or was he? Asagi glanced up at the mirror over the entryway. He looked… nervous. Or like he was going to have a panic attack. Sighing, he pulled his long hair out from under his jacket collar. Hopefully he would calm down before he reached the bar. He didn’t want his anxiety to scare off his date.

**Notes**  
1) Good news - I wrote Chapter 3 on the train back from Chicago. So Chapter 3 is done, I just have to type it and edit it and then I can post it.  
2) I'm trying to keep this fic around 5 chapters but I don't want to put in chapter numbers yet until I can figure out what else I want to write with this  
3) Sorry for the long wait!


	3. Find Your Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruiza is tired of Asagi dragging him to the same cafe everyday just to see Tsunehito. So he decides to break the routine and tell Tsunehito how Asagi feels about him.

  
**Title:** Find Your Courage

  
**Author:** [](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)[**write_my_dreams**](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/)  


  
**Pairing:** Asagi x Tsunehito

  
**Genre:** AU, humor, fluff

  
**Warning/Disclaimer:** Nothing to warn about. D, unfortunately, doesn't belong to me.

  
**Rating:** PG

  
**Chapters:** 3/5

  
**Summary:** Ruiza is tired of Asagi dragging him to the same cafe everyday just to see Tsunehito. So he decides to break the routine and tell Tsunehito how Asagi feels about him.

  
**Author's Comment:** This chapter was already written, just had to type it up and edit it. I do adore this awkward Asagi... he's so sweet.

Tsunehito was already waiting outside the bar. Asagi panicked, checking his phone for the time. Good, he wasn’t late. Tsunehito was just a little early. Maybe he lived close by. Or liked to be punctual for dates. That was good… being punctual. Asagi mentally slapped himself. He was getting nervous already! It was impossible not to as he looked as his date. Tsunehito looked gorgeous even though he just wore simple jeans, shirt covered by his black leather jacket. He seemed relaxed as he waited for Asagi. It was surreal to be going on a date with him. Tsunehito had always seemed so unreachable. Asagi could come to the café, he could admire the beautiful redhead, but never have him for himself. Now, thanks to Ruiza, he had a chance. If this date worked. If.  


Asagi took a deep breath then approached Tsunehito. “Hey.”

  
The barista smiled. “Hey yourself.” He looked over Asagi’s shoulder. “You came alone, right?”

  
Asagi blushed. “Ruiza doesn’t need to help me with my personal life anymore. I’m sorry that he felt like he had to ask you out for me. I can only imagine how awkward that was for you.” It had been terrible for him once he realized what Ruiza was doing. “I… I meant to do it someday,” he gave Tsunehito a shy smile. “I just… had to find the courage to do it.”  


Tsunehito laughed softly. “Well, it was awkward, but I could tell how much he cared about you. And like I said, I like seeing you.” He brushed his bangs back before glancing at the door. “Ready?”

  
Asagi nodded then followed Tsunehito inside. The barista led them past the bar and to a private table in the corner. Asagi stuffed his hands into his pockets to conceal the fact that they were shaking. What was wrong with him? It was just a drink! With a gorgeous man he barely knew but was obsessed with anyway.

  
Tsunehito sat down and gave him a gentle smile. “You can relax, Asagi. You don’t have to be so anxious. I won’t bite… much.” He smirked as Asagi blushed furiously. Oh someone was a tease.

  
“I’m sorry,” Asagi apologized as he sat down across from Tsunehito. He tried to think of something to say but could only think of awkward small talk. He deserved to be slapped if he talked about the weather. What had he done on his last date? Asagi could barely remember. He didn’t date much, preferring to drown himself in work instead. Fortunately the arrival of a waitress distracted him from how pathetic he was at dating. She gave them drink menus then told them to call her once they’d decided what they wanted.  


Tsunehito glanced at the menu. “What do you like to drink?”

  
“Wine,” Asagi replied promptly. “I love red wine. I like champagne too.”

  
To his surprise, Tsunehito looked awkward. Why was he awkward now? He always seemed so confident. “I like wine too. I usually just get beer when I go out.” Oh. It must be difficult for him to buy wine or mixed drinks on a barista’s salary.

  
Asagi hesitated then reached out to touch his hand. “I’ll treat us tonight. Order whatever you like.”

  
Tsunehito blinked. “You sure?”

  
“I never let my date pay.” Maybe it was old-fashioned but it always seemed like common decency to him. Especially since Asagi had suggested the date. Well, Ruiza had, but it was for him.

  
Tsunehito smiled. “So gentlemanly.” He curled his fingers around Asagi’s. “I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

  
Asagi called the waitress over and ordered red wine for both of them. He thought Tsunehito would pull his hand back… but he didn’t. Asagi clutched his hand a little tighter. “So are you from Tokyo?” Damn it, he’d slipped into awkward small talk! At least he hadn’t commented on the weather.  


“Close, Yokohama.” Tsunehito squeezed Asagi’s hand. “What about you?”

  
“Akita.” Tokyo and Akita were so different from each other. Sometimes it was hard to be away from nature and his family, but he liked Tokyo. He’d built a good life for himself here.

  
Tsunehito blinked. “Akita? That’s interesting. What brought you to Tokyo?”

  
Asagi smiled a little. “The music industry. I moved to Tokyo to be with my band mates. That band didn’t last but I found another one. Which…” he laughed. “Didn’t last either. “But, Ruiza and I were together in my last band. After that one disbanded we decided to take a break and start our own record label.”

  
Tsunehito looked intrigued. “What did you play?”

  
“Nothing, I sang. I can play the guitar a little… Ruiza taught me some simple songs.” He was far from being good at it but could handle easy parts.  


Tsunehito grinned. “Were any of your bands big enough to release CDs or PVs?”

  
Asagi turned redder than Tsunehito’s hair. “Um… yes… but I really don’t want you to see those.” Especially PVs from his last band. Ruiza, brat that he was, liked to make posters as a joke and put them up in the office. It hadn’t happened lately since Asagi had retaliated by padlocking Ruiza’s mini fridge. Ruiza had been distraught when he was unable to access his beloved snacks.  


Tsunehito smirked at the blush. “Now I really want to see one.”

  
“Here is your wine.” The sudden voice startled Asagi. He glanced up as the waitress set wine glasses in front of them. “Would you like anything to eat?”

  
“No, just wine.”

  
The waitress nodded then walked away. Asagi started to pull his hand back so he could drink his wine, but Tsunehito surprised him by gripping his hand tighter. It made him happy though. He’d been so worried that his nervousness would make Tsunehito uncomfortable. But he seemed happy with Asagi, much to his relief. They were silent for a few moments so they could try their wine. Asagi nodded in approval. The wine was delicious.  


“So…” Tsunehito set his wine glass down. “Why are you so embarrassed about your PVs?”

  
Asagi made a face. He’d hoped the arrival of the wine would distract Tsunehito, but luck wasn’t with him. “The degree of embarrassment depends on the PV. In one, I had bright pink hair and looked like a hooker.” That, unfortunately, was the look that Ruiza had made a poster out of. Asagi wanted to die when he’d seen the poster on his office door. Never mind that Ruiza had been just as scantily clad…

  
Tsunehito smirked. “I have a hard time picturing you in something like that. You’re always so proper.”

  
Asagi laughed. Proper? Oh if Tsunehito could see some of his former looks then he definitely wouldn’t call Asagi that. “I’m really… not proper. I dress well for work and I wore this tonight because I wanted to make a good impression. I really like you,” he confessed, blushing as he looked at their still joined hands. “Probably more than I should…”  


Tsunehito laid his free hand over theirs. “I always liked having you come to the café. I noticed whenever you weren’t there…” he smiled again. “Seeing you always makes my day a little brighter. You always smile at me like I’m someone important, even though I’m just the guy who makes your coffee and sells you breakfast occasionally.” The way he said “important” caught Asagi’s attention. There had been an edge to his voice… clearly he didn’t feel important at his job.  


“You are important. To me at least,” Asagi said softly.

  
Tsunehito smiled a little. “I'm glad someone thinks so.”

  
“Are you unhappy with your job?” Asagi asked.

  
Tsunehito sighed then pulled his hands back. He curled one around the delicate stem of his wine glass, taking a sip while he fussed with his many earrings. “No… not really. Making coffee is fun but it’s not something I want to do forever. The problem is… I don't know what I want to do with my life. I never went to university so that’s a point against me when it comes to job finding, I would hate being an office worker… I’ve tried various jobs but nothing feels right for me.”

  
Asagi gave him a sympathetic look. Finding a career was never easy. It’d taken him some time to realize that working with the record label was a better fit that being in bands. Still, there were days where he missed the stage and would gladly trade places with the bands at his label. Sometimes he and Ruiza talked about starting a band again but had yet to do so. Something always stopped them. “Deciding on a job is one of the hardest choices a person can make. You’ll find something eventually though. I did… so I know you’ll do the same.” He reached for Tsunehito’s hand again, lacing their fingers together.

  
“I hope you’re right,” Tsunehito sighed. He looked troubled as he clutched Asagi’s hand tighter. “I don't want to be making coffee when I’m thirty.”

  
Asagi’s eye twitched. He’d assumed that Tsunehito would be younger than him. How much younger though? He was almost afraid to find out. “Sometimes it takes that long.”

  
Tsunehito sighed again. “Guess I’ve got six years to figure out what I want to do then. Otherwise I’ll end up in coffee hell.”

  
Oh. Tsunehito was only twenty-four years old. Great… Asagi, who was thirty-four, felt old now. What was he doing with a beauty ten years younger than him? At least Asagi didn’t look his age. “I’ll make sure you don’t end up in coffee hell,” he promised.

  
Tsunehito’s lips curved into a smile. “Thanks.”

*   *   *

The rest of the date went well. They slowly learned more about each other as they talked about hobbies and interests. Tsunehito, like himself, was interested in music and had been in a couple bands himself. He also hadn’t cared when Asagi told him how old he was. For some, an age gap was a problem but none of that mattered to Tsunehito. That made Asagi feel better about being with his younger date.  


After finishing their second drink, they left the bar in favor of walking in the nearby park. Asagi’s anxiety threatened to return once they were away from the bar but Tsunehito’s hand clasped in his was proof that his company was enjoyed.

  
“So…” Tsunehito stopped walking then turned to face him. “You said if I liked you, we could go out to dinner.”

  
Asagi reached out to smooth the soft, red hair back from Tsunehito’s face. “Why don’t we make dinner our second date.”

  
Tsunehito grinned as he stepped closer. “I’d like that.” They were so close now that they were mere inches apart. It was the perfect opportunity for a kiss—if Asagi was brave enough to act. Slowly he released the barista’s hand to cup his face. Tsunehito’s eyes met his, and there was nothing but encouragement in them. Asagi hesitated then leaned down to kiss him. Tsunehito’s response was immediate. He slid his hands into Asagi’s long hair as he kissed him back. Kissing Tsunehito was… amazing, for lack of a better word.

  
So it came as a complete shock to him when Tsunehito pulled away.

  
“Kissing me in a public park,” the barista murmured, giving him a wicked smirk. “This is impressive coming from the man whose friend had to ask me out for him.”

  
Asagi groaned as he dropped his head onto Tsunehito’s shoulder. “You two are never going to let me forget that.”

  
Tsunehito’s body shook as he laughed. “No. It’s pretty f-”  


Asagi didn’t let him finish his sentence.

*   *   *

“So how was your date?” Ruiza asked as he joined Asagi at their usual table. “I’m assuming it went well since Tsunehito smiled as I walked in instead of glaring or looking irritated.”  


Asagi blinked. “Hello to you too, Rui-chan.” He hadn’t expected to be interrogated immediately but realized he should have. Especially since he never called Ruiza to tell him how the date went. “Our date went well.” He leaned back in his chair. “Oh, I already ordered for you.” Ruiza usually got the same thing but sometimes tried other menu options. Asagi had guessed that Ruiza would, as usual, want his favorite combination.

  
“Thanks.” The blonde glanced up, smirking slightly. “Here comes your boyfriend.”

  
“Ruiza,” Asagi hissed. “He’s not my boyfriend.” Not yet anyway.

  
Ruiza gave him a “you can’t be serious” look. Then turned to look at Tsunehito. “Hi, Tsunehito. Did Asagi panic and start hyperventilating on your date?” he asked.

  
“Ruiza!” Asagi kicked him under the table. He was such a brat!

  
Tsunehito laughed as he set their drinks in front of them. “No, he didn’t.” He brushed a hand through Asagi’s hair. “He was quite confident actually.”

  
Ruiza tilted his head, studying Asagi closely. “Our Asagi, confident on a date with you? Maybe he was abducted by aliens.”

  
“Ha ha,” Asagi replied sarcastically. “Very funny.”  


Ruiza gave him his most angelic smile while Tsunehito bit his lip to keep from laughing. “I know you two don’t normally order lattes but I wanted to try something.” At that, Ruiza and Asagi looked down at their cups. Asagi smiled as he saw that Tsunehito had made a heart in his latte along with a time. Ruiza had a cupcake in his. Now he’d want a cupcake to go with that latte.

  
“I’ll pick you up then?” Asagi asked, indicating the time. He had no plans for the evening so could pick up Tsunehito easily. Well. He had plans now.

  
Tsunehito grinned. “Yes. Oh, and Ruiza. I have something for you. I’ll be right back…” He left the table. Ruiza looked curious as he glanced from Asagi to the barista. It was his turn to smile as Tsunehito returned with a giant chocolate chip cookie. “For you. I’m glad you asked me out for Asagi.”

  
“I’m glad you two are happy,” Ruiza replied, practically drooling over the cookie. He loved sweets (and food in general). This was the perfect way to express gratitude. Asagi frowned slightly as he looked at the blonde. He would make sure that Ruiza had more than a latte and a cookie for breakfast.

  
“I better get back to work… I’ll see you later.” Tsunehito brushed his hand against Asagi’s then returned to his place behind the counter. Ruiza wasted no time in biting into the cookie. His eyes closed in bliss then he set it on the napkin so he could sip his latte.

  
“Hey!” he squawked as Asagi took the cookie from him. “Don’t take my gift!”

  
“Have you eaten anything today?”

  
Ruiza pouted. “Onigiri.”

  
“You need more than onigiri, a cookie, and coffee for breakfast,” Asagi complained.

  
“Don’t worry, Mom, I brought fruit to snack on and I have a big lunch.” Ruiza snatched the cookie back, quickly removing it from the black-haired man’s reach.

  
Asagi trusted Ruiza to eat well later so looked down at his latte. He took his phone out of his pocket so he could take a picture, smiling at the heart. That was so sweet. Cheesy, but sweet. It felt like a crime to ruin the latte art by drinking it… but he needed his morning coffee. And it did taste delicious. He’d have to buy lattes more often to see what else Tsunehito would make with the foam.

  
“Let me know when your wedding to Tsunehito is,” Ruiza said, just as Asagi had taken another sip. “You two are cute together.”  


Asagi almost spit out his latte. Grimacing, he coughed and rubbed his throat. “Shut up and eat your cookie.”

  
Ruiza smirked as he broke off a piece of his cookie. Soon he was too busy eating to tease Asagi.

  
 **Notes**  
1) Asagi's previous bands and the look mentioned are random. It's not like actual Asagi's history.  
2) I'm kind of at a loss for what to do next with this series. I have a couple hazy ideas of thinks I could write next but I'm just... not sure what direction this fic is going in. I don't want Find Your Courage to be filled with multiple stories like To Love a Vampire is (mostly because I don't have the time/interest to devote to two epic fics)

So...

Is there anything readers in particular would like to see?


	4. Find Your Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruiza is tired of Asagi dragging him to the same cafe everyday just to see Tsunehito. So he decides to break the routine and tell Tsunehito how Asagi feels about him.

  
**Title:** Find Your Courage

  
**Author:** [](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)[**write_my_dreams**](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/)  


  
**Pairing:** Asagi x Tsunehito

  
**Genre:** AU, humor, fluff

  
**Warning/Disclaimer:** Nothing to warn about. D, unfortunately, doesn't belong to me.

  
**Rating:** PG

  
**Chapters:** 4/5

  
**Summary:** Ruiza is tired of Asagi dragging him to the same cafe everyday just to see Tsunehito. So he decides to break the routine and tell Tsunehito how Asagi feels about him.

  
**Author's Comment:** My Tsunehito muse got demanding (same with Ruiza) so I decided to go back and finish this. I'd started this chapter at the end of last month but didn't get far. I feel like this chapter is pretty cheesy... but it's hard to avoid that with couples getting together.

Today was one of the many days where Tsunehito wondered if it was possible to die of boredom. The morning rush was over so he’d been struggling to keep busy for the last two hours. His boss kept finding dull tasks for him to do—refilling napkins, cleaning the tables… The occasional customer coming in broke up the monotony, but there weren’t enough of them to keep Tsunehito occupied. And, since Asagi and Ruiza hadn’t come that morning, it was unlikely they would show up. Tsunehito was so used to seeing them that their absence had been sorely noted. Especially Asagi’s. They’d gone on a few dates since going to the bar together. Asagi was… adorable. So sweet, so awkward at times but then he’d catch Tsunehito off guard with some unexpected confidences. They had yet to have the “we like going on dates and I want to be in a relationship with you” talk, but Tsunehito knew it was coming. They enjoyed the other’s company, wanted to spend time with each other, he liked kissing Asagi… those were the signs.

Tsunehito wondered how much Asagi would blush if the barista asked him to make their relationship official. Probably turn so red that he’d put a rose to shame. Wouldn’t that be sweet. Then he’d stammer out a yes…

His bored musings were interrupted as Ruiza walked into the café. Tsunehito immediately straightened. Finally, someone to talk to! And the timing was perfect: his break started in five minutes. His heart sank a little as he realized that it was just Ruiza. Where was Asagi? Maybe he was in a meeting. Tsunehito blinked as he noticed the blonde had a tote bag with the name “Synrome” written on it. A band tote bag?

Ruiza grinned as he saw Tsunehito looking at him then raised a hand to wave. He walked up to the counter, leaning his elbow on it. “Hi, Tsune. Asagi says he’s sorry that he couldn’t come in this morning. It’s been a busy day… we’ve had a lot of meetings. I stopped by to say hi though. And give you a little present.” He smirked as he held up the bag.

Tsunehito’s curiosity was piqued. What was in that bag? “Thank you. Are you getting food and a drink or did you just come over to say hi…?”

“I have time to have my coffee,” Ruiza said. “Could you make me a vanilla latte? And I’ll have a blueberry muffin. Oh, and that chocolate chip cookie.”

Tsunehito nodded then started preparing Ruiza’s latte. Once the blonde had paid, it was time for Tsunehito to go on break. He told Ruiza that and they moved to a table in the corner.

“So you know how Asagi and I used to be in a band together?”

“Yeah, he doesn’t really talk about it though.” Tsunehito just knew that Asagi found his previous looks embarrassing.

Ruiza smiled wickedly. “It’s time you learned about that side of him.” He pushed the bag at Tsunehito. The barista opened it. Inside were two albums, four singles, and a photo album. Tsunehito gaped at the pictures. He barely recognized his almost boyfriend! Asagi in various leg flaunting looks, radiating confidence on the stage, arm around an equally sexily-dressed Ruiza…

“Nice legs,” Tsunehito said, glancing up. He could imagine the blonde wearing sexy stage costumes but… he still had a difficult time picturing _Asagi_ in these clothes. How had he gone from confident vocalist in revealing clothes to the shy, awkward owner of a record label?

“Thanks,” Ruiza giggled.  “So what do you think of Asagi?”

“I’m having a hard time accepting that this,” he turned the album so Ruiza could see the picture he was looking at. Asagi sitting in a chair dressed in the tiniest shorts that Tsunehito had ever seen. He kind of… looked like a slutty version of Mononoke-hime. But he looked gorgeous, “is Asagi.”

Ruiza chuckled softly. “He’s got a wild side under his awkward exterior.”

“Clearly!” Tsunehito flipped through the rest of the pictures.

“I like to make copies of the posters and put them up in the office to make him squirm,” Ruiza said, snickering as he raised his latte.

Tsunehito smiled. Ruiza, he’d found, could be quite the brat. But a loveable brat. Asagi obviously adored him and couldn’t stay irritated at him for long. “I can only imagine his embarrassment.”

“I’ve seen him turn shades of red I didn’t know existed.”

Tsunehito couldn’t help but giggle at that. “Poor Asagi.”

Ruiza gave him an angelic smile. “You can keep all that stuff if you want to.”

Tsunehito’s eyes widened. “Really? But… it’s yours…”

“It’s yours now,” Ruiza replied. “I have duplicates of everything at home anyway. Oh, you should ask Asagi to autograph a really sexy picture of himself. I’m sure the look on his face would be priceless.”

Tsunehito snorted. “I think he’d be too humiliated to look at me for the rest of the week.”

“Mm, probably.” Ruiza set his latte down then fixed Tsunehito with a look. “So… what do you think of him?” The playful look had vanished from his face. Though Ruiza liked to tease Asagi, his happiness was obviously important to the blonde.

“I really like him,” Tsunehito said softly. “He’s sweet, he makes me happy, and I want to see him again. I missed both of you when you didn’t show up this morning.” He tucked the photo album back into the tour bag. He’d listen to the CDs when he got home from work. “And I really would like to be in a relationship with him.”

Ruiza smiled. “He would love to hear that.”

“I was picturing how much he’d blush if I told him.”

“He would,” Ruiza chuckled. “But he’d be happy. And he’d get out of the office too. Some days I have to drag him out of there. He’s been getting out more though. You’re good for him, Tsune.” Ruiza poked at his coffee cup. “Just… don’t hurt him, okay? He’s a gentle soul.”

Tsunehito sighed softly. “I can’t promise I’ll never hurt him. You know a relationship doesn’t work like that.” Every couple, no matter how happy and in love they were, had fights. There was no such thing as a perfect relationship. “I can promise that I’ll do my best to make him happy though. And I know I’d feel awful if I ever hurt him.” Asagi was so sweet.

Ruiza, seeming to approve, nodded. “That’s all I can ask for.”

*   *   *

“Ruiza gave me something yesterday,” Tsunehito said as he slipped his hand into Asagi’s. The older man had invited him over to have dinner at his apartment and they’d gone for a walk afterwards in the nearby park. They were headed back to his apartment now.

Asagi blinked. “He did? What did he give you?”

Tsunehito smirked as he squeezed Asagi’s hand. “Stuff from your Syndrome days.” He chuckled as the other man, as expected, turned crimson. Asagi ducked his head so he could hide under his long hair.

“What… what exactly did Rui give you?”

“Some CDs and a photo album. I’m impressed; I never knew you had such sexy legs.”

“Tsune!” The barista couldn’t help but laugh at Asagi’s mortified squeak. “That was… that was a while ago,” he muttered. “I was younger then.”

Tsunehito stopped walking then moved in front of Asagi. He brushed his hair back then framed his face. Asagi sometimes complained about being old, but Tsunehito had never thought of him in that way. “So? You’re still gorgeous.

“But I’m ten years older than you.”

“I don’t care.” Tsunehito looked up at Asagi. The other man was still flustered and his flushed skin was warm beneath Tsunehito’s  
hands. “I listened to the CDs,” he said softly. “It was the first time I’d heard you sing before. You have such a beautiful voice.”

Asagi took one of the hands framing his face, gently tugging Tsunehito forward so they could start walking again. The barista followed him. He… probably should have waited to have this conversation until they were back in Asagi’s apartment. “Thank you. Did you like the CDs?”

“I did.” Tsunehito squeezed his hand. He could tell Asagi’s voice had developed since the time of the recording but the voice had still been beautiful, passionate, and strong. Asagi truly had a gift. “I actually uploaded them to my computer and put them on my phone.”

That made Asagi blush again. “Really?”

Tsunehito nodded. “I told you I liked them.” He wanted to know more about Asagi’s musical career. If more CDs had survived from his previous bands, if Syndrome had more albums (or, better yet, a live DVD so he could actually see Asagi’s passion for himself). _“And I like you.”_ The words were at the tip of his tongue but a sudden hesitation had come over him. He’d work up the courage to ask Asagi if he was ready for a relationship once they were in Asagi’s apartment.

*   *   *

Asagi let go of Tsunehito’s hand so he could unlock the door. He pushed the door open, holding it for Tsunehito then walking in after him. One of the cats was sprawled out in the entryway. The cat got up to rub against Asagi’s legs, meowing loudly until Asagi picked him up. Tsunehito, by now, was aware that he would be ignored when he and Asagi first stepped into his apartment.

“Someone missed you.” Tsunehito petted the cat then leaned down to take off his shoes.

“I guess so.” Asagi cuddled the cat against his chest. Finally he set him down so he could remove his own shoes. Then he took Tsunehito’s hand again and brought him into the apartment. For some reason, a wave of insecurity swept over him. Why was he feeling insecure all of a sudden? They obviously liked each other so this shouldn’t be an issue! “Tsune?” Asagi asked softly. “Are you all right? You’ve been awfully quiet…”

Tsunehito started. “I’m fine.” He reached up to stroke Asagi’s hair with his free hand. “I was just thinking about something.” He took a breath. “We’ve been on a few dates now and I really do like spending time with you. I’d like… this to be a relationship. Not just us going on dates.”

Asagi reacted exactly as Tsunehito had predicted he would. He blushed furiously then stammered out that he would like the same.

Tsunehito immediately relaxed. “I’m glad,” he whispered. He smiled as Asagi tugged him closer, slipping his arms around his waist. “Ruiza asked me to make you happy.” Well, not quite in those exact words. He’d asked Tsunehito not to hurt him… then made it clear that Asagi’s happiness was what he wanted.

“You do make me happy.” Asagi leaned in to kiss him. The kiss startled out slow and gentle but soon deepened. Tsunehito reached up to bury his fingers in Asagi’s thick hair, pressing even closer to him. The black-haired man pulled back when he had to breathe then gave Tsunehito a little smile. “I’ll make sure to have more time for you. I know I’m a workaholic…”

Tsunehito laughed. “You are, but that just shows that you’re dedicated to your work. And I know you’ll be busy. You have a record label to run after all. So I understand if you don’t always have time for me.”

“I’m glad you’re understanding.” Asagi sighed softly as he rubbed Tsunehito’s back. “Others… get frustrated.”

Others. Others as in previous lovers? Other friends? It wasn’t important though. Tsunehito shook his head then kissed Asagi again. He pulled back, looking up at them. “I’m not them so I’m not frustrated. It’ll be boring if you don’t have time to show up at the café and if you don’t have time for me all week then I will get irritated.” He toyed with Asagi’s hair. “But that’s just because I’ll miss you.”

Asagi laughed. “I’ve never been so busy with work that I don’t have time for anyone for an entire week. I’ll always be able to make time for you.” He pulled Tsunehito back into another kiss. Tsunehito kissed him back. They could talk more later… right now he just wanted to kiss his new lover.

**Notes**  
1) I'm really tired and decided to post this since I'd probably just feel the urge to delete it otherwise. Been having a hard time with writing in the last couple days. Everything sounds awful...  
2) Don't expect Chapter 5 to be out quickly. I'm still figuring out a timeline for this series  
3) There will be a time skip in Chapter 5 where they've already been in a relationship for several months  
6) [This](http://24.media.tumblr.com/13d7b31fbcd793db97eb1f3ebaef20d9/tumblr_mpbsbgsJZD1qh9lbro1_500.jpg) is the sexy outfit I envisioned for Asagi. It's one of his looks from Syndrome. There's also a cute picture of Ruiza hugging him that was from Ultimate Lover


	5. Find Your Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruiza is tired of Asagi dragging him to the same cafe everyday just to see Tsunehito. So he decides to break the routine and tell Tsunehito how Asagi feels about him.

  
**Title:** Find Your Courage

  
**Author:** [ ](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/profile) [ **write_my_dreams** ](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/)   


  
**Pairing:** Asagi x Tsunehito

  
**Genre:** AU, humor, fluff

  
**Warning/Disclaimer:** Warning for brat Ruiza and this being mostly unedited. Asagi, Ruiza, and Tsunehito unfortunately don't belong to me.

  
**Rating:** PG

  
**Chapters:** 5/5

  
**Summary:** Ruiza is tired of Asagi dragging him to the same cafe everyday just to see Tsunehito. So he decides to break the routine and tell Tsunehito how Asagi feels about him.

  
**Author's Comment:** I had other ideas for Find Your Courage, probably at least five more chapters worth of ideas. But I didn't know if it was necessary with this fic. Find Your Courage is, quite simply, about Asagi and Tsunehito getting together. Not when they're already in an established relationship. So I decided to finish the series with this last chapter. Maybe I'll write the rest of my ideas in a sequel but for now it's just nice to have one multi-chapter complete.

“I’m hungry,” Ruiza whined as he rubbed his stomach.

Asagi sighed loudly. “You’re _always_ hungry, Rui-chan. And we’re almost at Tsune’s café.”

“Calling him Tsune now? You know you’re close when you give your lover a nickname.”

Asagi blushed. Lover… it still felt odd to think that beautiful Tsunehito was finally his. It’d been about two weeks since Tsunehito had asked Asagi to date him. It’d been a good two weeks of getting to know each other better, going on more dates, and even staying the night at each other’s apartments. Asagi loved having Tsunehito cuddled up to him. It was so relaxing. And adorable since Tsunehito tended to mumble about coffee in his sleep. He was so cute… and all Asagi’s.

Ruiza smirked at him. “You’re blushing. So is he really your lover or just in name only?

“Ruiza!” Asagi glared at him. “I can’t believe you would ask that.”

“It’s funny to see how much you blush.”

“You are so… ugh.” Asagi made a frustrated noise, walking faster to put some distance between himself and his bratty, so called best friend.

Ruiza laughed as he caught up to him. “I’ll buy you lunch later to make up for embarrassing you.”

“You better,” Asagi grumbled. He was still mortified that Ruiza would ask such a personal question. He and Tsunehito had yet to reach that level of intimacy. It was too soon in their relationship and, in Asagi’s opinion, it was always better to wait. To develop a proper emotional connection before a physical connection.

Ruiza linked arms with him, forcing Asagi to slow down and walk with him. “I don’t know what kind of muffin to get. Should I get chocolate chip or blueberry? Or the double chocolate muffins are really good too…” Ruiza’s eyes had a faraway look as he fantasized about the different muffins.

“You look like you’re going to start drooling.”

“Hey, I’m hungry,” the blonde pouted. Fortunately for him, the café was just down the street from where they were walking. The morning rush for coffee should be over by now so Asagi hoped he would have some time to talk with Tsunehito. He hadn’t seen him in the last couple days because work had kept him busy. He pulled back from Ruiza as they reached the café. There were a few customers sitting at the tables drinking their coffee. It wasn’t that busy inside though. Tsunehito was at the counter and he glanced up as the door opened, smiling as he saw Asagi and Ruiza.

“Go get him, lover boy.” Ruiza gently nudged Asagi forward. “I’ll grab us a table while you talk to your boyfriend.”

Asagi gave Ruiza another dirty look. Once Ruiza found himself a lover, Asagi would be sure to return the “favor” and tease Ruiza ruthlessly. And show his lover embarrassing photos just like Ruiza had done to him. He quickly went up to the counter, smiling warmly as he saw Tsunehito.

“Good morning,” the barista said, reaching out to brush his fingers over Asagi’s hand. “I’m about to go on break actually.”

“Perfect.”

“Are you and Rui-chan here for the usual coffee and muffins?” Tsunehito asked.

Asagi nodded. “I’ll have a latte and…” he paused as he looked at the counter displaying baked goods. “And an apple muffin. Please.” Before Tsunehito, he usually didn’t drink lattes but now he liked to order them to see the designs that Tsunehito would leave in his cup. Usually it was hearts but he’d drawn a guitar for him last week. Asagi had a photo album on his phone of Tsunehito’s latte art.

“Of course. What does Rui-chan want?”

“I'm not sure. He’s giving us some time to talk before he comes up and orders.”

Tsunehito chuckled softly. “That’s sweet of him.”

Asagi made a face. “I wouldn’t call him sweet today. He’s been teasing me just to make me blush.”

“Teasing you about what?” Tsunehito asked, looking amused as he rang up Asagi’s order.

The older man blushed as he thought of Ruiza’s questions. “…I’d rather not repeat them, but questions about us.”

“Like if we’ve fucked yet?”

“Tsune!” Asagi hissed, positive his face was now the color of Tsunehito’s hair.

The barista chuckled. “What? It’s something he’d ask just to make you squirm.” He told Asagi his total then pushed the money tray towards him. Still blushing, Asagi counted out the coins. He wondered if it would be a bad idea to have Tsunehito and Ruiza sitting at the same table together. Pity it was too early for alcohol. He could probably use some after this.

“I’ll let Rui-chan come up so he can order. He’s probably drooling on himself as he looks at the muffins.”

“All right.” Tsunehito looked amused. “I’ll bring your coffee out then take my break.” He smiled sweetly at the still flustered Asagi. Brats… he was surrounded by brats today. Asagi went to the table that Ruiza had claimed for them and sat down across from Ruiza.

“Did you like talking to your boyfriend?”

Asagi sighed in exasperation. “I did. Now go order something so you can eat your muffin and not talk.”

Ruiza pouted. “That’s rude.”

“And the questions that leave your mouth aren’t?” Asagi huffed.

Ruiza chuckled, leaning over to ruffle Asagi’s hair. Something he hated, and something that Ruiza was well aware of. It was why he did it so often. Glowering, he smoothed down his hair. “I’ll be back.” Ruiza left the table and went over to the counter, leaning his elbows on it. Asagi wondered if he should feel nervous that his best friend and lover were so close now. They could be talking about anything while Ruiza debated what muffin he wanted to eat.

Asagi pretended to be looking at his phone when he saw Ruiza turning away. He glanced up as the blonde sat down across from him again. “What muffin did you order?”

“I got the double chocolate one to eat later and the blueberry one to eat with my latte.”

“You got a latte too?”

“Yeah, I like Tsune’s latte art.” Ruiza smirked at him. “Does Tsune know you have an album on your phone of your drinks from him?”

Asagi nodded. “He’s seen it. And he likes to practice them at home too… he wants to get better at latte art. He made a cat in my latte the last time he made me one.” It’d been cute, especially since Tsunehito kept glancing over at Asagi’s cat as a reference. He set his phone on the table then looked up to see Tsunehito coming over with a tray. He placed Ruiza’s latte and muffin in front of him first then gave Asagi’s muffin and latte to him before sitting down between them. He’d drawn a guitar with cookies around it for Ruiza. In Asagi’s cup was a rose. Asagi smiled fondly. “I feel almost bad to drink this… it’s so pretty.” He raised his phone so he could take a picture of the latte rose.

“I practiced making latte roses yesterday. I wanted to give you one the next time you came in and ordered a latte,” Tsunehito said, stretching out his legs and looking content to be sitting down and taking a break.

“Thank you.”

Tsunehito grinned. “You’re welcome.” He waited until Asagi had finally taken a sip of the latte before turning to Ruiza. “So I hear you’re asking Asagi embarrassing questions.”

Asagi almost choked on the latte, quickly setting the cup down. Ruiza had been about to take a bite of his muffin but paused. He gave Asagi a sugary sweet smile that Asagi saw through immediately. He knew Ruiza far too well to believe that “innocent” smile.

“Me, ask embarrassing questions?”

“Certainly nothing you’d do,” Tsunehito said dryly.

“Of course not.” Ruiza grinned then took a bite out of his muffin. With Ruiza’s mouth at last occupied with food, Asagi could relax.

“Tsune, what are you doing after work?”

The barista looked thoughtful. “I was going to stop by the guitar shop to check out a new bass model that just came out… but that was it. Did you want to do something once you get out of work?”

Asagi nodded. “Yes. I haven’t had the time to see you lately. We could look at the bass together if you want then go out to dinner.” Then, if he didn’t have too much work tonight, he could take Tsunehito home with him.

Tsunehito smiled warmly. “That sounds perfect.”

**Notes**  
1) I wrote all of this today. Around midnight this morning I just randomly decided that I was going to end Find Your Courage and that I should write the final chapter. I'm not feeling all that great so I didn't have the brain to edit much... I read through it though and everything seemed fine. Please do let me know if I missed anything though.  
2) Thank you to everyone who read this fic and waited patiently or impatiently for new chapters. I started this fic on a whim while I was in Japan then realized I had no idea where Find Your Courage was supposed to go. Some parts were tough to write but overall I've enjoyed writing Find Your Courage. It's sweet and simple. If I didn't have a novel and the vampire series going on I'd be writing more in this series, but it was time to end Find Your Courage and focus on my two big projects.


End file.
